


Darling

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: Set late 1998. Bill accidentally encounters Hillary's physical therapist





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on tumblr a while back about a section in Diane Blair's papers, and [this very interesting picture](https://vodkastinger.tumblr.com/post/169507245842/hormone-imbalances-particularly-those-associated) provided by vodkastinger/hillchill on the topic. Also, as a side note this is possibly the most far fetched version of their 1998 reconciliation I've ever written even if it is at least *very loosely* based on real life events!

Bill took the stairs up to the residence two at a time, relieved he had been able to get out of his meeting early and increasingly anxious to check in on his wife. Hillary had been instructed to rest by the White House doctor several weeks ago after she near enough collapsed in pain due to what later turned out to be a dislocated sacroiliac. She had insisted on working through the pain more than he would have liked, campaigning relentlessly for the midterms in part he knew to do everything she could to repair the political damage that _he_ had caused, and the guilt he felt each time he glimpsed the tiredness behind her eyes or caught her wincing in pain before quickly concealing it was weighing on him daily.  
  
To help with her pain and hopefully speed her recovery, Hillary had been seeing a navy physical therapist recommended to them several times a week. According to Bill’s watch and if his memory was serving him correctly then her latest session should be just about drawing to an end, and he was incredibly keen to see how she was doing.  
  
Speeding along the corridor he approached the door and was just about to push it open when he heard an unmistakable sound that stopped him in his tracks. A very specific type of sound, one that he hadn’t been privileged to hear for several very long months… _Hillary._ His wife, sighing contentedly, each soft little hum of her breath more alluring than the last and Bill froze completely still just before he could reach for the handle, unsure of what to do next.  
  
The door had been left open ajar, the reason Hillary’s soft moans had carried into the corridor in the first place, and finally pure curiosity got the better of him and he peered into the room to survey the scene unfolding inside.  
  
Hillary was lying flat on her stomach with her eyes closed, soft pink lips slightly parted as she sighed with an expression of relief that looked increasingly close to pleasure painted across her face.  
  
“How’s that now, any better?” He heard the man ask before Hillary murmured her response with a little nod, her eyes still blissfully closed.  
  
“Mmmh-hmn,”  
  
Bill swallowed hard. Each divine little sound she was making was shooting straight to his crotch, and from the looks of things and much to his anger he wasn’t the only one having such a reaction. Bill’s attention snapped toward the physical therapist and his frown deepened as he watched the man touching her. Noticing the familiar way he held her hips, experienced hands lingering on her thighs in what was clearly not the first time sending an instant pang of jealousy through Bill as he stared indignantly, unable to tear away his gaze. The session was apparently ending, and Hillary slowly adjusted herself and sat up to thank the young man for his help as Bill gritted his teeth while he watched their exchange. The guy was a lot younger than he’d expected, clearly attractive and appeared far too smugly pleased with himself for Bill’s liking as the First Lady expressed her gratitude with a smile, her slender fingers toying with her hair as she spoke in what Bill swore was almost a flirtatious manner.  
  
_‘Darling’ she had referred to this guy as,_ Bill recalled from a telephone conversation he’d overheard her making to one of her friends just a few days before. Now it was quickly becoming clear to him that that term of endearment wasn’t quite as limited to just the medical help he was providing her with as he had originally assumed.  
  
Bill quickly backed off into the corridor again as the therapist made his exit, silently staring daggers after him as he sauntered off in the opposite direction. _Probably to go and get himself off on the memory of having his hands all over her,_ Bill thought to himself angrily as his blood began to boil.  
  
Once the guy was out of sight Bill turned his attention back to the bedroom, all the tact he possessed suddenly forgotten as he pushed the door open and charged right in before his brain had a chance to catch up with where his blood flow had been diverted to instead.  
  
“Bill!” Hillary raised her eyebrows in surprise as her husband stormed unexpectedly into the room and stood there staring at her. “Did you need me for something?”  
  
“Uh, no, well, I just- wanted to see how you were.” Bill eventually stammered out, finally remembering his original reason for being there in the first place.  
  
“Oh…” Hillary felt touched by the gesture, knowing full well how packed his schedule was at the moment but she could tell there was more to it as his eyes burned into her while she refastened her jacket. “I’m feeling a lot better actually.”  
  
“Mm it sure sounded like it.” The retort left his lips before he could stop himself and Hillary frowned.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s just…well, you seemed like you were enjoying that.”  
  
Hillary turned to look him in the eye properly and read the look on his face in an instant. “Were you listening in on me?”  
  
“No! Well…not intentionally anyway.”  
  
Hillary rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the buttons of her jacket. “It was just a massage Bill.”  
  
“And where was this massage exactly?” Bill eyed her suspiciously, realizing full well he had now entered the height of hypocrisy yet his protective and possibly, in that moment, leaning towards possessive instincts had completely taken over his better judgement.  
  
Hillary crossed her arms defensively as his eyes pierced into her.  
  
“My back.” She insisted with flushed cheeks. _Well, mostly._  
  
“Right, sure it was.” Bill scoffed sarcastically and Hillary frowned, but she couldn’t help relishing just a little in being on the other end of this conversation for a change.  
  
“You’re not _jealous_ are you?” She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief and Bill turned beet red.  
  
“No.” He mumbled unconvincingly, knowing full well he was in no position to be feeling anything of the sort. Hillary watched him awkwardly shuffling on the spot, almost like a schoolboy who’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Not the first time that year she had witnessed him in such a state by a long shot, but this was at least the first time in a very long time she had felt strangely endeared by it. And certainly the circumstances of his guilty conscious in this instance were now infinitely more appealing than before...  
  
Stealing a glance down at the straining front of his pants Hillary suddenly felt powerful in a way she hadn’t in a long time. Despite the slightly unexpected circumstances of the situation, the increasing evidence in front of her that she was still very much desired wasn’t entirely an unwelcome reminder.  
  
Her confidence in her ability to turn men on, certainly the man now standing before her with undeniably tented pants, had hit a record low over the past few months. She knew she had perhaps over-indulged the infatuation her physical therapist clearly harbored towards her, and although she would never admit it out loud it had made her feel good being the object of that kind of attention after months of receiving nothing but thinly veiled looks of pity and being the subject of scandalous gossip from the rest of the world.

So she had flirted back, harmlessly played along with the thrill of the flattery as salve to her affected ego.  
  
Still, she had her boundaries, a line she would never cross and that fact served as a continual reminder of the line that had been blurred and overstepped by her husband.  
  
Doing her best to push those thoughts firmly out of her head Hillary turned and resumed fastening her skirt, the knowledge that his eyes were on her accentuating each of her movements just the slightest bit as she slipped the fabric up over her hips.  
  
“Good.” She finally broke the tense silence as Bill stared at her.  
  
“But he clearly has a thing for you.” He added before he could stop himself and Hillary frowned.  
  
“And what exactly makes you think that?”  
  
Bill pulled a sarcastic face, thinking back to the man’s hasty exit from the room after the session. “Apart from the obvious? C’mon Hillary anyone could see he’s attracted to you, you must have noticed.”  
  
“Well, so what if I have?” Hillary snapped back impatiently, “that doesn’t mean that anything’s going to happen. You know some of us actually know where the line is.”  
  
Bill felt the thoroughly deserved sting of that last remark, fully aware he had walked right into this and should probably quit while he was ahead. Unfortunately for him, neither of them were all that good at letting the other have the last word.  
  
“Just so long as he’s sticking to professional boundaries.” Bill mumbled under his breath and almost instantly regretted it as Hillary stopped dead in her tracks and spun back around. She was missing the height of her heels, but somehow still held every bit of the power they usually added to her stance as she squared up to him.  
  
“ _Seriously?_ Do you really think you’re in _any_ position to be judging professional boundaries?”  
  
“I’m just saying what I saw!”  
  
“You are absolutely unbelievable! You know what, I’m not having this conversation with you.” She turned her back and busied herself with locating her earrings, but that last comment only served to ignite Bill’s paranoia further.  
  
“Oh so there _is_ a conversation to be had then?”  
  
Hillary’s temper was quickly rising at sheer hypocrisy of his questioning, while simultaneously doing her best to ignore the familiar tingling sensation awakening through her body at the envy in his tone. His fear, however unfounded, of her being with another man, the thought of someone else touching her and holding her in ways that were only meant for him had always lit a dangerous flame like no other, and the sparks flying between them were now fast igniting a temperature in the room that neither of them could control.  
  
“So what if there is?” Hillary made a snap decision to indulge his paranoia just for a moment longer, and she watched his eyebrows dart up in complete shock at the implication of that remark before rolling her eyes. “Grow up Bill.”  
  
“Oh and I suppose comments like that are _real_ mature aren’t they Hillary?”  
  
Feeling the conversation spiraling Hillary stormed towards the door and out of the room but before she could leave Bill grabbed her hand, pulled her back towards him and pressed his lips hard against hers before either of them had a chance to think twice. Hillary gasped in surprise into the kiss and fought to pull away for a split second before almost automatically giving in, feeling her body override her brain and melting against him as he held her close.  
  
“Bill-"  
  
“I’m sorry,” he quickly cut across the beginning of her protests before she could say anything else, resting his forehead against hers and still gently cupping her face as he cherished the feeling of the perfect softness of her skin under his thumb. Her own hands were clasped over his as he held her and even she wasn’t quite sure whether she was trying to push him away or pull him closer. “I’m so sorry Hillary.”  
  
It was an apology he had uttered to her more times than either of them would ever be able to count over the past few months, but with each one the space between them had softened and bridged just that little bit more, the fog slowly clearing as forgiveness gradually seeped through the clearing in its place.  
  
His words settled in the silence of the room around them as they both caught back their breath, lips swollen with the taste of each other and heartbeats racing. Hillary looked deeply into his eyes, instinct leading her before she had a chance to second guess herself and she leaned back in to kiss him again. It was softer this time, but every bit as intense as their lips caressed against each other slowly and passionately.  
  
When they finally pulled back for air again Bill gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as they held each other, neither quite sure what to do next. Listening to each soft shallow breath as it left her lips he could feel her hesitance and he quickly decided if they were ever going to move forward like this then he needed to be as open and honest as he could in every possible way.  
  
“You’re right. I was jealous,” Bill reluctantly admitted, closely watching the expression on her face before quickly adding, “not because I’m paranoid or out of hypocrisy…but because he got to make you feel good. And I miss being the one to do that.”  
  
Hillary could feel his hands lingering around her waist, longing to slip lower or higher or just about anywhere that he’d lost the privilege of touching for the past few months. Ever since that very first day they met they had struggled to keep their hands off each other, although since entering public life they had tried their best not to forget themselves when they had an audience at least, and now the loss of that intimacy between them had felt more and more like a drought with each passing day. As they worked on rebuilding the trust and emotional openness in their relationship it had gradually become more and more torturous to resist the raw desire they both felt for each other, but Bill had been determined they would take things entirely at her pace. However long she needed.  
  
Now she could feel his fingertips practically burning against her, unsure of what he was permitted to do next and she decided to finally solve his dilemma for him. Clasping her small hand over his large one she moved it up to the waistband of her skirt, bringing her eyes back up to his as his touch grazed lightly over her stomach.  
  
“I miss that too,” she whispered back, the intensity of her gaze giving him the permission he needed to proceed.  
  
“Are you sure?” Bill hesitated for a moment, despite his clearly evident physical longing for her he didn’t want to rush her into anything she might regret later.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” He was referring to her back, but they both knew the implication went deeper than that. Hillary shook her head, her gaze still locked intensely with his.  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
The breathy quality of her voice was killing him, and satisfied that she wanted this as much as he did he slowly dipped his hand beneath her skirt and watched mesmerized as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
“You’re so beautiful Hillary.” He kissed along the expanse of her neck and she hummed in approval as his fingers crept tantalizingly lower.  
  
“Mmmh,” she tried to vocalize a response, but his touch tracing the outline of her panties under her skirt was rendering her mind totally blank as she arched up into him.    
  
“Feel good?” Bill whispered, and she nodded breathlessly as he swirled his fingers exactly the way he knew she loved. The way she had almost forgotten how much she had missed.  
  
She was already so wet, and as he touched her Bill felt a second surge of jealousy flaming up inside him again as the possibility occurred to him that he might not have been the sole cause. His thoughts went back to her physical therapist, the blush on her cheeks as she lay there with his hands on her, eliciting that blissful response of pleasure from her in one of the many ways he'd been denied for the past few months.  
  
“Show me how _he_ touched you,” Bill whispered hot against her ear, dragging his other hand along the back of her legs until he reached the underside of her thighs, _“here?”_  
  
Hillary’s eyes burned into his, breath caught in her throat as his hand crept up the back of her skirt while the other massaged through the front of her panties. Somewhere in the back of her head a nagging thought told her that this particular game was possibly not the healthiest way for them to reconnect, but his possessive streak had always been a source of weakness for her and that plus the way his fingers were currently touching her was quickly reducing her resolve to nothing.    
  
“What about where he _wanted_ to touch you, hmn?” Bill slid his hand further up between her legs, mimicking the massage she had just received but getting closer and closer to her center. His fingers brushed against the wet cotton of her underwear and she shivered, pushing her hips towards him, aching for more contact. “All those special places that make you feel so good,” his touch lingered lightly right over where he knew she was most sensitive, “where he knew he could never have you…” finally he pressed the pad of his thumb down, circling and creating the perfect amount of pressure and he watched with satisfaction as she gasped and trembled in response.  
  
“Bill,” Hillary whimpered as heat scorched through her body, “I need you.”  
  
Hearing her say those words cut through the heady haze of lust lingering in the atmosphere for a moment and Bill felt the pureness in that statement tugging at his heart. Pulling back he looked deep into her eyes, bringing his hand up to her face and smoothing her hair before tenderly cupping her cheek, wanting nothing more than to ensure there was absolutely no doubt whatsoever left in her mind about just how much that statement was reciprocated.  
  
“I need you too baby, Hillary honey, _god_ you’ve no idea how fucking much.”  
  
She drew in a shaky breath as their eyes locked in understanding, the effect of his words pooling between her thighs and permeating her heart all at once. “I know.”  
  
Hillary reconnected their lips again and Bill’s hands instantly gripped through her hair, the kiss quickly deepening as he pulled her closer. The intensity lingered heavily in the room around them as they pressed against each other, Hillary’s hands sliding down his back and tugging at his shirt where it was tucked into his pants as she rolled her hips against him.  
  
“Darlin,” Bill groaned as their lower bodies made contact through their clothes and sent a bolt of pleasure shooting through him. _It had been so damn long._  
  
“I need to feel you honey,” Hillary’s eyes were still half closed, her lips lost on his as she reached down between them and cupped the palm of her hand over the hardened front of his pants. Feeling the soft pressure of her touch even through the fabric caused Bill’s eyes to snap shut and her name fell strained from his lips as he struggled to keep it together.  
  
“Hillary- _damn,_ baby I’m not gonna be able to-"  
  
Hillary's lips curled into a smile, relishing in the state she could reduce him to with just a single touch. Losing her grip on her own willpower and unable to stand drawing things out any longer she withdrew her hand and reached to unbuckle his belt instead, drawing a low groan from the back of his throat as he moved his own hands down to fumble with the fastening of her skirt. Fabric hit the floor in a frenzied hurry as they stepped out of their clothes and kicked them aside as they stumbled back toward the bed.  
  
Hillary flinched for a second as they fell back onto the sheets, and remembering her back Bill quickly grabbed a pillow from his side and propped it underneath her for support as he lay her down. Stilling for a moment, he gently held her hips while she readjusted her position so that she wasn’t putting any pressure where it would be painful. Checking she really was totally comfortable, he lowered his face to hers again.  
  
“Okay?”     
  
The sincerity of concern on his face pierced right through her, touching every part of her and she nodded her reassurance before twining her fingers softly up to the back of his neck and bringing their lips together again. She could feel him so hard and aching against the softness of her thigh and the burning between her legs intensified.  
  
“Billy,” Hillary’s breathing was heavy between kisses and Bill watched the rise and fall of her creamy chest in awe as he slipped her shirt from her shoulders and threw it to the floor.    
  
“Hillary,” Bill countered back, barely able to process a single thought other than her name as he hooked his fingers under the dark delicate fabric of her panties and slid them down her legs. His cock twitched at the intoxicating scent of her arousal and he had to take a steadying breath as she tugged his boxers down, finally pressing their bare skin perfectly together again.  
  
“Please-" Hillary whispered shakily as she felt him so tantalizingly close to her entrance, dragging the tip of his hardness over her clit and causing her to groan as she arched up towards him. She raised her hips, aching to feel him fully until Bill settled between her thighs and slowly and finally sank into her inch by inch.  
  
Hillary threw her head back against the pillow as she felt him throbbing inside of her, the slick heat of her body gripping him so tightly that he had to still for a moment to gather himself. God how he wanted this to last as long as it possibly could.  
  
“ _Fuck-_ feels so good Hillary, baby girl, god you feel so fucking perfect,” he kissed from her lips to her neck, her chest and back up to her lips again as he slowly started to move inside her, pressing all the way in with long and deep thrusts which she met with every roll of her hips.  
  
“Mmmh _god Bill_ ,” she sighed the same soft sighs of pleasure that had drawn him into the room earlier. Those exact same fucking perfect sounds only this time somehow they were so different, this time it was all just for him. His girl. His beautiful incredible girl wrapped around him as they moved together, so intimately connected again at last and finally everything just felt _so right._  
  
“I’ve missed this so much,” Bill’s voice was low and rough against her ear, the heat of his breath tickling her skin, “feeling you, touching you, being with you like this.”  
  
Hillary dug her fingernails into his back, the entirety of her vast vocabulary replaced by just his name on her lips whimpered through cries of pleasure again and again. He could feel her rippling so tight around him, all silk and heat and wetness and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to come before she did. Just seeing her underneath him like this had him balancing dangerously close to the edge already, feeling her soft body cradling his and taking in the sight of the delicate pink of her open mouth, the pearly white of her teeth biting down on her plump lower lip and the creamy color of her skin flushed hot and red in her cheeks as her soft blonde eyelashes fluttered.  
  
He could feel her legs clenching tighter around his body with each thrust, every muscle in her body squeezing him and he could feel his control slipping. Reaching down he slid his fingers between them, rubbing over her swollen sensitive nerve endings and he felt her instantly getting slicker, thighs shaking as she threw her head back against the pillow.  
  
“ _Ohhh-_ god Bill I- I need to-"  
  
Bill felt her walls begin to flutter and clench tightly around him as she came, pulling him right over the edge with her as he throbbed inside her and finally he found his release too. Everything went blinding white as they rocked against each other, pleasure surging through both their bodies and stealing their breath as he spilled himself deep inside of her. Hillary hid her head against his shoulder as she cried out, feeling his hot breath groaning against her ear intensifying everything and he held her until the waves of pleasure had slowly subsided.      
  
They stayed connected for a while longer after, breathing ragged and savoring the feeling of having restored that complete intimate closeness they had craved and missed so desperately after being apart so long. Eventually Bill rolled onto his back and slipped from her sensitive body and Hillary moaned softly at the feeling as sticky wetness spread between them, soaking into the bedsheets and Bill reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand to gently wipe at her thighs. She threaded her fingers through his hair lazily and watched him as he tenderly cleaned her up, a satisfied peaceful silence washing over them both as they lay together.     
  
“You know….” Hillary’s voice eventually pierced through the quiet from where she was comfortably resting against his chest, “I think that might have eased the pain in my back even more effectively than the massage did.”  
  
“Oh really…?” Bill raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at her, adoring the devilish smile across her lips and the tousled locks of her hair where his hands had been threaded through only moments before, messing up her neatly styled and sprayed layers of blonde, “so...am I hired then?”  
  
“Hmmn that depends…” Hillary pressed her lips together pretending to think, twirling a strand of her hair through her fingers as she looked him up and down with a smile,

“…how about you come back to our bed tonight and we’ll see where we go from there?”


End file.
